Events
Events are random scenarios that are presented to your group of survivors throughout the game. An Event will usually pose the party with a problem that they can address in a variety of ways. If handled successfully, these events can reward your survivors with bonuses like a stats buff or extra supplies; however, failure can result in penalties such as loss of Morale or supplies, and even injury or death of party members. Players are given multiple avenues of approach from which to tackle each event, many of which will test the party's stats in order to determine the outcome of the event. It is possible for characters to succeed stat checks with any stat value, but the lower the level of the tested stat, the less likely the test is to succeed. Each challenge has a hidden skill check value. If the survivor attempting the challenge has the required level in that skill, the chance of success will be 50%. If the skill in question is one level below that requisite, that probability goes down to 33%; on the other hand, a stat that's one level higher than the requisite has a 60% chance to result in success. On occasion, the player will come across certain events will require the character to fulfill two stat requirements simultaneously in order to succeed. These are known as Stat Combos. Scavenging Events The 3 core events that involve controlling your character and fighting zombies. These are guaranteed to happen at regular intervals. * Always be Looting * Sieges * Trader Camp Driving Events These events occur if the party has a Vehicle. At least two of these will occur per day and they are selected at random. Common * A Trip to the Farm * Abandoned Gun Range * Armored Garage * Audio Repair * Bandit Raid Defense * The Battle of Garbage Mountain * Bee Trouble! * Bomber Zombie * Burnt Library * Busted Leg * Can Shooting Practice * Car Collecting Bandits * Choose UR Fate * Cloud Watching * Cool-it Diplomacy * Dark and Creepy Store * Danger Ranger Rescue * Death Car to Right Here * Death Road Radio * Death Road To Canada * Deep Cut * Deer Crossing * Dentist Office * Driving in Bad Weather * Driving Range Last Stand * FAAF 15: Gotta Go Fast * Fight or Flip * Fire! * GameBronus Entertainment System * Giant Animal * Gloomy Weather Trip * Grocery Squatter * Grocery Trust Exercise * Hazardous Materials * Health Food Havoc * Heavy Traffic * Helping out Someone in Need! * Helping with Car Trouble * Jump it, Man! * Junkyard Pals * Kinda Pushy * Last Computer, Last Chance for the Internet * Last Sale at Yallmart * Like a Normal Day * Lonely Garage * Lonely Gas Station * Lucky Candy Bar * Ma Hooth * Magazines: Popular after the Apocalypse * Mall of the Dead * Misplaced Keys * Molotov Making * Mysterious Radio Signal * Prepared Preppers Magazine * Prices So Low They're Free * Quiet Town * Ranting Man * Repair Shop Repair * SERVICE ENGINE SOON * Shiny Garage * Silent Guardian * Still Having to Wait in Line * Strange Vending Machine * Stuck in a Ditch * Suburb Siege * Swole-O-Flex * The Big McDowell * The Dinkdoor: Door of Dinks * THE LOST SNEEZE * The Mystery of the Ghost Fart * The Perfect Rock * They're all wearing sweat bands * Town of Traps * Trader Trap * Traffic Jam * Tree in the Road * True Despair * Twinkie Truckin * Washed Out Road * Weegee Board * Weapon Stealing Bandits * Who can be trusted? * Yer Money vs Yor Life Rare * And Then a Sasquatch * Challenge Mode * Cursed Treasure * Extra Deluxe Ultima Wonkor Burger * Hand Upgrade * More Valuable Than Gold * That One Time We Found A Whole Baked Cod * The Tetrographic Vortex * The Unsummoned * The Zombie Master * Three Graves * Toilet of the Past's Future * Trust Building Exercise * Video Casette Player * Wings for DAYS! Walking Events Events that happen when walking without a car. Characters' stats and abilities will have little effect over the outcome over these events. The whole party will have the Tired status. * All Dirty * Bottomless Pit * BURNIN RUBBER * Cat Attack! * Car Preservation Tunnel * Cowardly Bandits * DEJA VU * Dirt Road to Out of Here * EM PEE GEES * Free Boot * Free Meal * Good Forever * Horrible Weather * Immortal American Pastime * Last Street in the World * Leap of Faith * Merciless Bandits * Nice Walk * Reluctant Bandits * Rough Terrain * RUN IT ALL OVER * SO CLOSE * THE BRANCH * TOE STUB * Toll Bridge Bandits Camping Events Events that occur once a day when the team attempts to sleep for the night. During these events, the group will attempt to eat a meal (2 food per human party member and 1 food per pet), which may raise or lower your team's Morale depending on whether you have sufficient food. Resting will also remove or prevent your team from having the Tired status. * Bandit Watch * Barricading Before Bed * Bed & Breakfast * Berry Picking in Zombie Games * Boring Stop * Cabin with Woodstove * Crowded Campsite * Death Road Sing-a-Long * Giant Spider Attack * The Morning Moose * Mini Golf! * Miserable Camping * Muscle Camp * Night Siphon * No More Creepypastas * Non-Useless Junk Shop * Old Campground * Passing Out * Smelly Campsite * Quick Stop * Zombie Watch Different camping events will occur if the group is Walking. * ABANDONED LUCK * ANT ATTACKS * BUGS AND CAMPING * Just Camping * LONG DAY * Peaceful Camp * RUFFIN IT * THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF Despair Events Despair Events are events that occur when a character reaches zero Morale. They will often involve little to no choices and almost always be negative. Many Rare Characters have unique despair events which vary in outcome. Solo / Common * Bitterness * Crushing Boredom * Haze of Despair * Leg Bite * Losing Strength * Road Despair * Shaky Hands * Unseen Tantrum * Wasting Away Group Only * Bullying * Everyone Needs to Hustle * Fatal Argument * Giant Rant * Lost to Despair * Quietly Disappearing * Road Trip Arguement * The Death Road Continues * Ultimatum Pet Only * Pet Attack * Pet Tantrum Miscellaneous Events These events don't fit into the above categories. They can occur at various different times. * Car Breakdown * Familiar Faces * Glimmer of Hope on the Death Road * Heal Up! * It's a Graphic Novel NOT a Comic Book * More Victims for the Death Road * OUT OF GAS * Rescue Successful! * Sweet Ride Category:Events Category:Sub-Topic